Stripped
by amorza
Summary: Kagome was a lost soul. At eighteen she had already experienced more tragedy then most seasoned adults. Naraku was gone, but he took all her friends with him. One by one she watched them fall by his hands. Here is how her story unfolds. KagSess
1. Chapter 1

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Kagome was a lost soul. At eighteen she had already experienced more tragedy then most seasoned adults. Naraku was gone, but he took all her friends with him. One by one she watched them fall by his hands.

First to die were Sango and Miroku. They had finally come to terms with their love for each other and made love for the first and last time before the battle. During the conflict a swarm of youkai spawned from the evil hanyou surrounded and separated the group. Kagome did her best to help her friends but it was too late. She looked over her shoulder and a tentacle impaled Sango as she tried to shield Miroku. He in turn opened up his wind tunnel on the lesser youkai swallowing them up. He smiled in victory but his wind tunnel opened up on its own volition engulfing him and Sango into the void leaving a huge crater.

Kagome screamed out and rang towards them but Inuyasha held her back. She cried uncontrollably. She turned toward Naraku and saw the smug grin on his sinisterly beautiful face. She notched an arrow and released it. Then she saw the most horrific sight she had ever seen in her eighteen years. Naraku held up her son Shippo as a shield from her purification arrow. Shippo was crying as he saw his mommy Kagome's arrow flying towards him. He cried for her to help him but to no avail. Kagome purified her son. Now completely broken she slumped down and sobbed, _NO! NO! NO! MY SON NOOOOOOO!!!!_

Through blurry eyes she saw Jaken and Ah-Un go down trying to protect Rin from Kanna. Sesshoumaru was busy attacking Naraku and he wouldn't be able to make it to her in time. Kagome got up and ran with all her might. _If I couldn't save my baby Shippo's life I can at least save his daughter._ Inuyasha gave a final wind scar attack to Kagura and instantly killed her. He saw Kagome running in the direction of Rin and ran after her.

Everything passed in slow motion to Kagome as Kanna sucked the soul out of Rin and Kohaku used his weapon to rip young Rin to shreds. Then she heard Inuyasha scream WIND SCAR, and a blinding light past her and engulfed Kanna but Kohaku dodged.

Kouga saw the entire event unfold and attacked Kohaku who was suddenly no longer under Naraku's spell. Kohaku was shaking in fear and disbelief. Kagome saw Kouga slice through Kohaku with his bare claws and then Naraku's tentacle impaled them both. His tentacle removed both the shards of Kohaku and Kouga and added them for the almost whole jewel.

The only two left fighting were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha with his brash fighting style was making his way to Naraku. He was bleeding profusely from several areas but he refused to back down. Sesshoumaru, who was in much better shape then Inuyasha, was fighting his rage. He knew that his pack was destroyed by Naraku and wanted revenge but he could not allow it to cloud his mind.

Kagome sat on the blood soaked ground with her head buried in her dirty hands. She couldn't believe it. Sango gone, Miroku gone, Rin gone, her baby Shippo gone and she'd purified him. Anger replaced sorrow and Kagome aura was crackling against the demon's youkai. All she could think was it has to end now. She stood up with renewed determination and faced Naraku who was in the process of absorbing Inuyasha.

'_Not this time'_. She notched her arrow in her bow and released it. Naraku didn't have time to dodge her arrow but he did have time to fully absorb Inuyasha. The arrow hit and Naraku's body began disintegrating but he then took on the form of Inuyasha. Kagome was spooked. She didn't feel Kirara pick her up and fly off. '_No not Inuyasha_. _I can't fight against him. I love him.' _Kirara landed and purred to Kagome. The neko knew that Kagome was struggling but she had to get her back to the fight or all would be lost. Kirara threw Kagome on her back and flew towards Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai was struggling gracefully against Naraku, who now looked like his hanyou brother.

Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed. Not only had Naraku murdered his ward, his retainer and dragon, but he had absorbed his idiot brother. '_Damn it all. Where is that miko?'_ His eyes scanned the area. Then he felt her, and Kami was she was livid. Her miko energy crackled against his youkai attempting to purify all the demons in her way. That's when her arrow soared pass him. Although it did miss him arrow drained his youkai slightly.

Kagome notched her bow again and released not caring if she hit Sesshoumaru of not. At this moment she wanted all youkai to die after all she was a miko and they exterminated youkai. She continued to attack Naraku with all her strength. Then she saw the Tetsusaiga. '_I should give it to Sesshoumaru. Maybe he can wield it if he protects me.' _She told Kirara to fetch the fang then she called out to Sesshoumaru.

He grimaced as Kagome screamed his name. '_Curse this sensitive hearing._' She was babbling about the Tetsusaiga and protecting her, but she had just attempted to purify him along with Naraku. He watched her antics with the usual stoic aloof expression; however he was shocked that she would dare ask him, Lord Sesshoumaru to protect her. Then the last words of his father echoed through his mind; "D_o you have something to protect Sesshoumaru?_" He thought about it then and decided no. But now he did. He had to protect her…Kagome, his now absorbed brother's miko. The fire neko caught his attention as she evaded Naraku's attacks to bring him the Tetsusaiga. As Kirara landed Naraku attacked her again this time mortally wounding her. Kirara hit the ground in a deathly thud. She meowed for the last time at Sesshoumaru, "_protect_." Kagome steeled her emotions and ask him again to protect her. She didn't think she would get any response. Finally he said while pushing her behind him, "I shall protect you Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him stunned. First he spoke to her without calling her a bitch, wench, woman, or miko he said her name. Second Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga began to hum and glow red; suddenly his arm was completely restored. Last, he touched her…yep that's right he touch her and moved her behind him.

"Stay here Kagome and shoot your arrows. This Sesshoumaru will use Tetsusaiga and Toukijin to defeat this vermin," Sesshoumaru said with the promise of death on his velvet voice.

Unsure of what to say Kagome blurted an uncertain, "Um...ok."

Sesshoumaru went into action wielding the now transformed Tetsusaiga in one hand and Toukijin in the other. Now that he had given his word to protect Kagome, something in his youkai stirred. He felt a power surge that made him feel invincible. He was now faster, his senses were keener. '_Is this how that hanyou Inuyasha felt? Is this what my father felt while protecting Izayoi?_' He looked at Naraku, who was moving in slow motion to him, and smirked obnoxiously. _I will defeat him_.

Kagome knelt behind a boulder and began shooting her sacred arrows at Naraku purifying any tentacles that got too close to Sesshoumaru_. 'I sure hope Sesshoumaru can do it.'_ She watched him move faster then light towards Naraku. She knew they were fighting but she couldn't see the moves. She shot her last arrow. Excitement filled her soul as he calmly said Wind Scar. Her arrow and his Wind Scar sent Naraku to hell where he belonged.

Naraku couldn't believe his eyes. Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the west who hated humans, just vowed to protect Kagome. '_Kukuku with me in the image of Inuyasha neither of them will be able to kill me. I will destroy Sesshoumaru and have Kagome as my whore_.' What happened next was nothing but a blur to him. He felt the sting of purification from Kagome's arrows. He was slowly moving to grab her when it happened. He was impaled with Toukijin, the demonic sword forged from fang of Goshinki. "Kukuku Sesshoumaru, you can not kill this Naraku with a demonic sword forged from my own flesh," he chuckled. He began absorbing the demonic aura from the sword when an evil smirk graced Sesshoumaru's face as he said "Wind Scar."

Naraku flesh was on fire. He screamed out in agony but to no avail. He attempted to regenerate but the purification of the jewel from Kagome's arrow stopped him. He tried to grab her with his rogue tentacle but when he moved it, it was turned to dust. His feet to his chest he was cut in half by the power of the wind scar, then the last arrow hit his heart and he disintegrated.

As the power coursed through Sesshoumaru's veins he felt invincible. '_This is the power I have sought after_.' He looked at the slow moving hanyou who currently was posing as his brother in disgust. '_I will end this; I will avenge both my pack and my brother's pack. This Sesshoumaru will protect my Kagome_.' He remembered when he stated no one was to kill Inuyasha save for him. Although he never intended on killing his brother, he said it to protect his brother. He knew that there were plenty of youkai who would love to spill the blood of the hanyou pup of the Inu no Taisho. Since he was the most powerful youkai in Japan no one would slay his brother as long as he claimed his life.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Toukijin as he impaled Naraku with the demonic sword. The pulsing destructive power of the sword ripped through the evil hanyou's flesh searing it. He twisted the hilt and attempted to remove it but Naraku had other plans. He listened to the sadistic laughter of the half-demon as he told him he could not destroy him with Toukijin. Then he smiled a beautifully malevolent smile as he slickly said "Wind Scar."

The power of his father's fang illuminated the sky. The blazing electric attack hit Naraku directly in the remaining stump of his vile body. He saw the futile attempts of Naraku's regeneration. Then something happened that he did not plan. Kagome's arrow hit the heart of the putrid demon. Sesshoumaru looked in the golden eyes of Inuyasha's image and sadness gripped his soul like a vice. He watched the snowy white hair, the mark of the silver inu ancestry he shared with his brother, fade into a midnight black. The amber orbs that mirrored his, turned a deep purple. He noticed this form instantly; it was Inuyasha's human state. Sesshoumaru wanted to reach out for his brother. He wanted to tell him he never hated him and that he protected him all his life. He wanted to tell him the truth but he couldn't. In the end he had truly slain his brother. The wind blew Inuyasha last words; '**_love her'_**, in his elfin ears. If Sesshoumaru could cry, that would have been the one and only time he did.

Sesshoumaru gathered his swords and his composure. He turned to face Kagome. She was standing there in her miko robs looking relieved. He could see the sadness in her aura. Something compelled him to move to comfort but he didn't. He walked over to her.

Kagome unable to control her emotions stood crying. She felt the brief sorrow in Sesshoumaru aura. She saw Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha and he was dying. Naraku was gone but so was the love of her life. She had loved Inuyasha from the first time he said let me protect you. She remembered all the heart ache and all the battles and it made her heart break. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru, he had protected her. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms and kissed him; '_OH MY GOD IM KISSING SESSHOUMARU_.' Kagome went to back down, but strong arms wrapped around her and held her there. She felt his warm textured tongue explore her mouth. She stuck out her soft tongue and tasted him for the first time. '_WOW WOW WOW he is a GREAT kisser!' _ Then he stopped.

"Sesshoumaru …I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. Come," he turned and walked off.

Kagome followed. She didn't know why but she did. She watched the hypnotizing sway of his ankle length hair. She wondered where they were going but before she could ask everything went black.

Sesshoumaru heard her falling towards the ground. He caught her before her body made contact with the ground. He picked her up and carried her towards the grounds called Inuyasha's forest. He cursed his dishonorable actions for kissing a human. Even worst this human was his deceased brother miko. He looked down at her small fragile body. She was strong for a human female and beautiful. He took a deep breath and he noticed she was…innocent. All her time traveling with his brother and he had never mated her. '_Shame'_, he thought.

Once he reached the village he watched the people scream youkai and run for the lives. He loved it. He saw the miko Keade and stopped.

Keade heard the cries of the villagers and felt the enormous demonic aura. She moved as fast as her elderly body could carry her until she saw Lord Sesshoumaru hold Kagome in his arms. "Please follow me," she said. Keade turned and walked towards her hut. She started mixing herbs that would help heal Kagome's wounded body.

"She is not injured, this Sesshoumaru has checked."

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru tell me where are the rest of the group?"

…."Deceased"

Kaede gasped. They all were gone, even young Shippo. "Please lay her down. I will attempt to wake her."

That's when they both heard her stomach growl. She was hungry and that's why she passed out. Kagome woke up to the tune of the stomach grumbling and saw Keade stirring some stew. She felt someone gently lift her head as Keade went to feed her. The warmth of the stew felt good in her stomach. Once full, Kagome was lifted in someone's lap. She looked back expecting to she Inuyasha but instead it was Sesshoumaru. She was too weak to talk and take care of herself. With uncertainty she stared into his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and decided he would stay until she was well. "I promised to protect you and this Sesshoumaru keeps his promises."

For three days Sesshoumaru cared for Kagome. He feed her and aided her in walking until her strength returned. He bathed groomed and clothed her. He found that in nursing for her that he loved her. The long conversations about all of her journeys with his baka brother proved that she was courageous, kind hearted and forgiving. His inner beast wanted nothing more then to mate her and make her round with pregnancy but her emotional wounds still needed tending. I can heal her and make her mine.

On the fourth day after washing her he smelt her arousal. She was embarrassed it showed on her beet red skin. He could no longer wait. He needed…no wanted her…NOW. While drying her off and began kissing her stomach. Goose bumps from the cool air and his attentions sprung up on her smooth skin. He looked up to see if there was any hesitation. Finding none he gently cupped her buttock in his left hand and kneaded it. With his right hand her guided her legs open so he could taste and see if she was a good as she smelled. _Delightful_.

Kagome for the first time saw Sesshoumaru for who he was…her protector. He was not anything like Inuyasha and for that she was glad. Yes she loved Inuyasha but the constant heartache and confusion made things difficult. After a while she settled on the friendship he offered. In the end it was Sesshoumaru who earned her affection. This day she decided that she had mourned enough and she wanted to thank her know love interest with the gift of her body. His gentle strokes while cleaning her was all she could stand. She needed him and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Just when she had built up the courage to make the first move, Sesshoumaru had already begun kissing her. She let out a strangled moan as he massaged her butt and licked her sensitive pearl.

He laid Kagome down on the soft moss not breaking from his ministrations. While savoring in her sweetness he quickly disrobed. Once settled he intensified his oral assault on her. He inserted one finger to add to her pleasure. Hearing a moan he focused on her g-spot. Her walls tightened around his finger and she bucked up against his mouth. Kagome screamed his name into the forest sky as she reached paradise.

Kagome could not believe the sensations she was feel. Her abdomen tightened and heated up. She felt like her sanity was leaving her. All she knew it that she needed more. She wanted him to fill her up inside. Then she felt him graze a sensitive part inside of her and she felt as if she would explode. She moaned louder and he went faster. She held the feeling in as long as she could. It frightened her as well as excited her. No one had ever told her oral sex could feel this good. Kagome lost control over her body. She wanted more of pleasure he was giving. And then… she came hard. She screamed out his name as her body released her sugary juices.

Sesshoumaru wasting no time mounted Kagome and looked at her with lust filled golden eyes. He whispered this will hurt before he entered her untouched cavern. He smiled once he reached her barrier. He quickly shattered her innocence in one swift stroke. Kagome cried out in pain and he waited. Once the scent on pain and fear past he began thrusting slowly.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru peering down at her. She felt him entering into her painstaking gently. She felt herself stretch and wonder would it all fit. Kagome heard him say this will hurt. Hurt was a understatement. Scorching pain was for like it. She screamed out and struggled a little but Sesshoumaru comforted her. He carefully pulled out and plunged into her again. This time is felt good. Kagome lifted her legs up and he moved in deeper hitting a pleasure spot. She wrapped her legs around him as he pumped faster and harder.

Sesshoumaru felt her orgasm coming again. Again her walls tightened before wetness escaped her. The sounds of love making filled the forest. He grunted with each impact and she moaned with each peak. They both were panting trying to giving air to their lungs while experiencing the ultimate show of passion. Climax after sweet climax Sesshoumaru held back, he wanted to be sure that Kagome was satisfied before her released. The combination of her wetness, warmth and tightness proved too much and he exploded inside of her with a roar. Then he marked her as forever his.

Sesshoumaru's name was the mantra Kagome passionately lamented. She was so caught in the throws of love making that when he roared it startled her slightly then he bit her. "Ouch," as all she could manage to say before another orgasm sent waves through her body. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru you…"

"Marked you as my mate Kagome, we are forever bound together."

She smiled and then yawned and went to sleep in his arms.

Sesshoumaru scanned the area for danger before allowing sleep to over take him.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up disgusted in himself. He had committed the foolish act of mating a human. He picked up the still sleeping form on Kagome and carried her back to the village. '_How could I have fallen in the same footsteps on father? What has she done to me?' _He laid her down in the old miko's hut and left.

Kagome woke up alone. She dressed and searched for Sesshoumaru but he was nowhere to be found. "I can't believe that jerk," she screamed out in anguish. Keade tried to comfort her but to no avail. Kagome's heart ached once again.

Sesshoumaru felt the pain from his mating mark. He knew that she was hurting but tried not to give in to the desire to be with her. The pain brought the great dog demon to his knees. He could not run form this. He turned and with his demonic speed sprinted back towards the village.

Kagome had enough she ran as fast as her human legs could take to the well. She still had the Shikon Jewel in her possession. Then she felt him approaching fast. Kagome saw the well in sight. If I can just make it, she thought.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks when he felt her leaving the village. He turned and stalked in her direction. Then he heard her crying and saying goodbye. Goodbye? He sped off in her direction. Their eyes met. He saw the fear and hurt in her brown orbs. He knew he had caused her pain which was dishonorable since he had vowed to protect her. He watched her squirm. She is going to jump…but why? He ran to stop her but he was too late she jumped and disappeared in a blue light.

Kagome looked back and whisper "Goodbye." That's when she saw Sesshoumaru walking towards her. She fidgeted and fear over took her. He is going to kill me_. 'I know he regrets last night…I have to jump.' _She saw him move to run and she jumped 500 years into the future safe from him.

Kagome climbed out of the well and made a wish for the jewel to free Midoriko soul. She hoped that making the wish would seal the well and protect her from Sesshoumaru wrath. Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome opened the door to the well house. That's when her whole world was stripped from her. Her house was gone. All that remained where the burnt charred dust where her home once stood. Kagome cried out why me. She walked towards the sacred tree crying when she notices a tall man leaning against it.

Sesshoumaru had waited 500 years to be with his mate again. In those years, he suffered greatly with the constant burn of his mating mark. After she disappeared in the well, he hunted down Keade and told her to explain. She told the amazing story of the girl from the future. Of course he did not believe this and slaughtered the entire village. He wondered back to the west and found that his territory was in civil war. Lesser youkai mounted a revolt in a futile attempt to take his lands. In a blind rage, he massacred youkai and humans alike. It took him some time but he found his actions foolish and dishonorable. With humans filling the Japan Sesshoumaru was force to make a treaty with human promising no move violence from youkai in the modern age. Now he was the Taiyoukai of all demons. In Kagome's time he was the most powerful "man" in Japan. He came to the shrine hoping to end his burning suffering when he found it destroyed. For him it was 500 years to the days she left him. He thought she was dead when he felt the magic from the well.

'_So she is just arriving'_, he thought while leaning up against the tree. He heard her wish on the jewel. He watched her shock as she found her family was gone. Tears assaulted his nose as she cried out for her family. Sesshoumaru observed her agony and stepped out of the shadows. His long silver hair flowed in the night's breeze. He saw the shock on her face. Impassively he said, "I've been waiting."

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Back by popular demand, I honestly was not going to continue this but since I have received plenty reviews asking for a little more here goes one more chapter. If you like it review of you don't hell review anyways and tell me you HATE IT!!!

Kagome jumped up from her dream. "FUCK!" she screamed. She had been dreaming the same dream for the past seven years. Sesshoumaru haunted her every thought. Yes she mated with him, yes he said he would protect her, yes she loved him but the well was closed and unlike her dream he was NOT there waiting for her.

She got up and looked at the clock. _Damn I'm running late_. She was indeed like the narrator said in the beginning of her dream…a lost soul. She was no longer a miko, no longer pure. Now she was a mother and an exotic dancer. Yep that's right she shook her ass for cash. Her mother was so disappointed in her. Kagome had to drop out of school once she found of she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby. Her grades were so bad that the school system wouldn't allow her to home school. Even the fast food places required a high school education. Stuck with no education and a baby Kagome did the only thing she could do…strip.

"Arimaru come on baby time to go to grandmas," Kagome said to her sleeping son. He looked just like Sesshoumaru. Snowy white hair, sun kissed eyes, blue crescent moon and magenta strips. She was amazed that he wasn't a hanyou like Inuyasha. _Oh Inuyasha why did you have to go?_

She quickly washed herself and the baby, dressed and walked out the door. Kagome still lived on the shrine but had her own house in the back. "Hey Mama, we're here."

"Look my little man. Come on Ari let's go," her mother said to the baby completely ignoring Kagome's presence.

Sensing judgmental aura radiating off her mother Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground and said, "I won't be late tonight Mama I promise."

"Don't make promises sweetie just be safe. Say bye-bye to mommy Ari," her mother answered while coddling Arimaru.

"B-Bye mama," Arimaru waved to Kagome.

Steeling her will she walked to her car and began her long drive to the hell whole she danced at. _Why me?_ Kagome Higurashi, once an innocent 15 year old girl who fell through a well into the feudal era filled with demons was now a whore. She danced and did plenty of "extras" to make due. _If Inuyasha could see me now what would he say?_ She grimaced at the thought; she knew all to well that if Inuyasha was still alive then he would hate her for having a kid with his brother. _Sesshoumaru_, just the thought of his golden eyes made her desire him. She never understood why he chose her but abandoned her at the end of it all. _Well he hated humans duh Kagome_.

Arriving at the club Kagome felt a prickling sensation of a powerful youkai stir in her soul. _What in the world? I haven't felt and many strong demons other then Arimaru in the present. I hope he didn't get away from mama again._ Kagome scanned the area but saw nothing out of the usual. _Great Kagome now you're going crazy_. She shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her bag and walked in the building. The loud music and drunken men overloaded her sensitive ears. Youkai hearing had been another side affect of her mating Sesshoumaru, that and healing abilities. Tuning the noise out Kagome change quickly into her peacock feathered skirt and blue tassels. After spraying herself with glitter she checked her Egyptian style makeup and walked out on stage.

Her song was playing, J Lo's 'Get right' was blasting through the speakers, Kagome used her miko powers to put herself into a trance like state. She came out hyped twirling and spinning on the brass pole while quickly removing her glittering blue thong. Kagome then climbed up the rod, turned upside down and threw her tassels out into the crowd. Men and women alike cheered and threw money her way. Sliding down the post slowly she looked out into the crowed and saw him…Sesshoumaru…well at least she thought she did. Not missing a step Kagome turned her back to the crowd and bent over removing her peacock feather skirt and baring her firm nude ass. She gave a little jiggle while more applause and cash flew in her direction. She crawled over to each person sitting at the main stage and opened her legs showing off her nude cherry blossom pink pussy to them successfully earning more money. Once the song came to an end she collected her riches, clothing and walked off the stage to get dressed and count her earnings.

"There is a gentleman requesting your presence in the VIP room. Give him everything he wants tonight he is a big spender," Jarrett told her.

Kagome sighed, she hated her job most importantly she hate Jarrett. He was a youkai who of course knew who she was and remembered her from the past. The boar youkai who kidnapped her and tried to make her his bride was now her employer. "Fine but after this I'm going home," she bit out while counting the last of her money.

"Yeah okay, anyway, he wants you to look like a school girl. Don't ask me what that's about just go put on that cute green uniform of yours and make some money. After this your debts should be paid and then you can move on with your life."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went down into the dressing room to change. Jarrett never allowed her to forget the loan she took out to help her mom pay the remainder of the mortgage on the shrine. That was one of the reasons she ended up dancing, that and of course her precious Arimaru. Changing quickly, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. It had been along time since she'd worn her old school uniform. To be honest she was surprised she could still fit it. Here goes nothing, she thought as he walked up the spiral staircase to the VIP rooms. This was where the "extras" happened. Although she had never went all the way like the other girls did, she was known for giving lap dances along with hand and blow jobs on occasion. Taking a deep breathe she started to put herself in another trance but the door opened before she could.

"Sesshoumaru?" she gasped.

"Kagome?"

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

When Sesshoumaru decided he needed a break from work he never thought his mindless wondering would lead him to a strip club. A familiar scent caught his attention and he decided to investigate. Walking towards the disgusting building her felt his youkai stir, '**_our mate'_** he whispered. Sesshoumaru paused, Kagome. He quickly paid his admission to the club talked to the owner and found that indeed his mate worked at this abomination. He took a seat in the back to get a sample of her "show". When she came out scantily clad in a peacock outfit his eyes narrowed at the whistles she received. He couldn't stand it so he told the manager that she was the girl he wanted to the night. After paying for the VIP room he waited.

'**_She saw us'_** he beast said.

Sesshoumaru huffed, '_Nonsense_.'

'**_I know she did.'_**

…

'**_Her scent is still sweet_**.'

'_Indeed_' he agreed.

His inner beast was waking after a 500 year slumber. Sesshoumaru remembered all to well the final battle. He killed Naraku. Inuyasha and the others failed were he succeeded. But that wasn't important after he promised to protect Kagome. Just the thought of her name made his eyes haze crimson. She left him. He could never forgive that. She left him as he was going to prepare the palace for his mate and heir. That memory alone enraged him. He stood determined to find her when he opened the door she was there.

Standing there in her school girl outfit Kagome looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Sesshoumaru…?" she hesitantly said.

"Kagome," he unemotionally said. All the anger left that instant, the only thing that matter was she was there with him.

Before she could turn and run she grabbed her and closed the door. "Kagome we have much to discuss."

Fighting in his tight grasp Kagome lashed out in rage, "I have nothing to say to you…you bastard!"

Acting instinctively he ordered, "Mate stand down."

Kagome felt the mating mark burn. She fell to her knees in pain. "What is happening to me?"

Remembering she was human and couldn't possibly fathom his command so he gently said "Kagome calm down please."

Hearing the plea in Sesshoumaru voice she calmed and the pain left. He went to help her up but she pushed away his hand. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Answers," he replied simply.

Kagome frowned at how cold he was being towards her. Here she was at work in a hell hole because of him ruining her life. "You want answers? Oh really? What about my fucking answers? You son of a bitch!!!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her outburst and laughed, "Indeed I am."

Kagome sank down into the plush velvet chair in defeat and laughed at herself, "Okay ask away."

"Why did you leave?" that was the burning question. He needed to know that more then anything. Why would his mate abandon him after he had promised to protect her? After he had indeed protected her and mated her and gave her his heir.

In disbelief she frowned and answered, "You left me first. When I woke up you weren't there. I thought…never mind what I thought next question."

"What did you think?"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and took a cleansing breath. Answering his questions was going to take patience that at the time she really didn't have. "Look I thought you regretted being with me. I thought you hated me for being human."

Sesshoumaru paused and digested what she said. True he held a certain distain towards humans but he had given his word to protect her. He mated with her which should have expressed his feelings towards her. He had allowed her the privilege of having his heir. Sesshoumaru watched her fidget. His eyes traveled down her bare legs. _Oh great Kami she looks the same_. His need grew for her, it had been 500 years since he released. He began salivating at the mouth. He could take her right here in this…no not here. He looked around and the rancid place and felt ill.

"Why do you work here?" he abruptly asked.

She momentarily forgot why he was here. She saw the hunger in his eyes. _Oh those gorgeous eyes_. Kagome felt her thong dampen under his gaze. She wanted him no she needed him. Her mind traveled back to when he made love to her. It was perfect…he was perfect. She looked at him and saw he was still waiting for an answer. "Because…because I needed the money."

Moving closer to his mate Sesshoumaru asked seductively, "Why?"

"The…shrine… shrine was going to be foreclosed and my mom needed my help," she coolly said. That was half the truth. She had borrowed the money from her jack ass boos Jarrett and had to pay him back.

Sesshoumaru smelt the lie but changed the subject. "Where is my son?"

Kagome gasped, '_How could be know about Arimaru?'_ Unable to stand his presence she got up to leave.

Sesshoumaru did not move as Kagome passed him said, "Kagome tell me of my son."

"You don't have a son," she said walking out. "I do." Kagome felt resentment rise in her once pure mind. She had been through a lot. Carrying and birthing a full youkai pup was hard on a miko's body. She was constantly sick and could barely eat. She went into labor only five months into her pregnancy which she found out was normal. For the first two weeks Arimaru looked like a little puppy with no human features. And where was Sesshoumaru during all this? No where to be found. She had to act like a dog in order to get Arimaru to eat. After two weeks, she could see a change in his features. His power radiated a blue aura.

Kagome walked down her locker to change out of her uniform. '_Stupid demon_. _How dare he come here?' _ She yanked off her clothes and put her street clothes back on. I have to get out of here.

Jarrett was standing at the door. Oh he knew she was the mate of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru what youkai couldn't smell his stench on her once pure body. HE watched her undress knowing this was going to be the last time he saw her perfect body. "Damn I said you could quit but don't you need extra cash?" he said moistening his lips.

"Fuck off Jarrett you have seen the last of me and my ass." Kagome angrily said.

He waved his hands in surrender he replied, "Okay damn." He walked in the small changing quarters and sat on the stool next to her. "Your mate left."

Kagome frowned. She should have known Jarrett would know that she belong to Sesshoumaru. '_Hell he probably knew the whole time I was working here_.'

Giving here a serious look he tried to give her some advice. "Kagome a piece of advice from an old friend, go to your mate."

"You are not my friend!"

"Okay Kagome but he is still the Lord of the West, matter of fact he own the land this club is on."

He does?

Yeah. I almost lost my head when he saw you on the stage. I told him you were paying off a debt and he paid me double your balance telling me to keep my mouth shut or I'd lose my tongue."

"I guess that means he owns the land my shrine is on too huh?"

"Yeah."

Kagome gathered her belongings and left. It was a bitter ending that she hoped would turn sweet.

Sesshoumaru leaned up against his car waiting for Kagome to come out. '_That did not go as I planned'_ he thought.

He stared at the full moon and wondered what he did to deserve this. He had been a fair and honorable lord to him people. He had saved the world from Naraku. What more did the Kami's want?

He felt her approaching and looked in her direction. Sesshoumaru knew she could sense his presence but she tired her best to ignore him. "Kagome, my mate, come to me," he whispered.

Kagome felt her body move without her controlling it towards Sesshoumaru youkai. When he stepped out of the shadow's it was reminiscent of her dreams. "Sesshoumaru" she warned.

"I was waiting."

_GWAAHH even his response is like my dream_. "So you have. What spell do you have over me?"

"There is no spell. You are my mate therefore you belong to me," he said while touching her face.

Her temper grew significantly when he said "she belonged to him" she wasn't property. Her miko aura crackled around her. "This Kagome belongs to NO ONE!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her defiance, "Allow me to demonstrate. Bow mate."

Just like a marionette Kagome's body obeyed his words. She elegantly curtseyed to him and awaited he next command. "Sesshoumaru stop it."

"Arousal," he sensually purred.

Kagome's body reacted like a teenage girls. Her skin felt warm and tingly. Her legs trembled with anticipation. Kagome looked up at him and seductively looked into his amber eyes.

'_Her scent is marvelous_.' He had waited too long to find her. Sesshoumaru manhood grew in need. His youkai begged for a release but he ignored it. He would no succumb to animalistic desires. "Now Kagome tell me, who do you belong to?"

'_Has he lost his mind? The arrogant dog' _ "I belong to you my lord," '_wait that is not what I wanted to say' _she thought

"You see my mate you have no control unless I give it to you. When you left our bond was not complete. Youkai mate for weeks Kagome in order for our souls to bond properly," he informed her.

Kagome started crying. "First you leave me, and then my life is ruined because I had a baby with no husband and no education. My future was stolen from me by the jewel I was honor bound to protect and now this. Just kill me Sesshoumaru and get it over with."

He could not believe what he was hearing he released his hold on her. Once she moved on her own accord he said, "Get in I will take you home."

"I can drive myself."

Now sparing her a glace he scoffed, "My mate will not drive that…thing you call a car. Now get in."

Defeated, Kagome got into his BMW. "Do you know where Inuyasha's forest is?"

"Yes."

"That's where I live with my son."

Sesshoumaru sped up. He wished to see his child…his heir. Too much time was lost. The bonding between youkai pups was essential to the survival of the race. He knew Kagome did know but she had caused him much pain leaving and taking his son. The physical pain he could handle…the emotional was that difficult part.

When they arrived at the shrine a little white blur pounced on Sesshoumaru prepared to attack. Even though Arimaru was just a pup he felt the aura of a demon and was ready to defend his family.

"Sit boy," Kagome said. The necklace around his neck gently glowed and made him sit like a good puppy.

Infuriated Sesshoumaru clamored, "He is not a pet. Do not insult him in that manner."

"Don't tell me how to raise MY baby," Kagome retorted with her hands on her hips.

"Mate, sit," he commanded.

Kagome then sat like a well trained dog. "OK I get your point damn."

"Now take that necklace off. He is not Inuyasha."

Inuyasha…she thought. Her first love gave his life for her. It still hurt for her to remember the last time she saw his face. Naraku had absorbed him and morphed into his form to distract her.

"Come on to my house we can talk there."

She took off Arimaru's necklace once they got to her house. The youkai pup was wild and untamed. Sesshoumaru sighed. He had missed too much precious time with his pup. "What is his name?"

"Arimaru Hirgurashi"

"How old is he?"

"I'm not sure his growth seems to be slow but in human years he is seven."

"Then he is seven months."

Arimaru sniffed Sesshoumaru and then exposed his belly and whimpered.

"Why is he doing that?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. Instead he barked at his son, 'Alpha male: father."

When Arimaru jumped into Sesshoumaru lap excitedly, Kagome could feel the tears form up in her eyes. "He knows who you are?"

"Yes," he answered while inspecting his pup.

Seeing Arimaru with his father made Kagome remember her father and grandfather. Unable to control her emotions Kagome had a melt down. "Oh Sesshoumaru I am so sorry. I thought you didn't want me. Then since I came back to my time I thought…well that you died. I was wrong to keep him away from you."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He was intrigued by his heir. Arimaru mirrored him in everyway. He could feel the mix of his youkai blood and Kagome's miko inside his son. '_Fascinating_' he thought. Arimaru was undisciplined but oddly adorable. He needed to be house trained he felt as Arimaru just had an accident in his lap.

"Oh I am sorry. He won't wear a diaper and like you said he is not a pet But I don't think he understands me," Kagome said while she found something to wipe the urine off of Sesshoumaru's pants.

"He does. You just talk too much." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his pup, plucked his nose and barked 'Toilet.'

Arimaru then got up and went to the bathroom.

"Well I'll be damned," Kagome shockingly said.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Kagome's mother did not miss the tall handsome man that her daughter took home with her and Arimaru. 'Great now she is a whore' she thought. Deciding that she had had enough of Kagome and her dishonorable ways she walked over to her daughter home and banged on the door.

"Kagome I know you're in there open this door this instant!!"

Kagome jumped at the unwelcome knocks of her mother. Sesshoumaru had just got Arimaru to bed without a fuss much to her amazement. She noticed Sesshoumaru's angry gaze at the door. "It's my mother," she said as she was walking towards the door. Sesshoumaru and Arimaru looked so cute sitting there on her couch cuddled up together. Opening the door Kagome was stunned when her mother smacked her in the face.

"You slut, how dare you bring a man to my shrine!"

Holding her stinging cheek Kagome held back her tears and tried to explain but her mother cut her off. "This is the last straw! I want you gone and you will not take Ari with you! I did not raise you to be a whore Kagome. You are a disgrace now get out!"

"Momma I am not a whore," she quietly said after her mother ranting. She heard Sesshoumaru growling in the background and silently prayed that he would not attack her mother. Of course her prayers would not be answered this night. She saw her mother body collide with the wall with a very enraged Sesshoumaru's claw around her neck. As much as she wanted to yell the mating mark on her shoulder kept her quiet.

"My mate is no whore bitch!" he spat out. The demon lord could smell the urine that ran down the woman's legs. Her fear made his youkai excited his eyes bleed red and his fangs were exposed making it known he was irate. Poison dripped onto the floor of the small house. As much as he would have liked to kill her, he knew that his mate wouldn't want that.

Arimaru barked, 'Father please no.'

Kagome sank down into the ground her tears spilling onto the rug. His anger had made her submit so she could not talk but he felt her thoughts. "I will not kill your mother. Let's go."

He let Kagome's mom go and gathered his family. "Speak of this to no one woman or this Sesshoumaru will return."

At the name of Sesshoumaru, Kagome's mother knew she just escaped death. She gave a thousand thanks to the Kami's as she watched her daughter and grandson walk away in the darkness.

Sesshoumaru drove his family to his mansion, the house of moon. He looked over at his mate and heir sleeping forms and smiled inwardly. Never in a million years would he have believed he would have mated a human, sired an heir and be tolerable towards humans. The world had changed drastically after the defeat of Naraku. The human had banded together in an attempt to defeat all youkai citing that they all were callous murderers. They of course failed, but that did not stop them from trying many times over the centuries.

Finally in the 1900's human's had grown more powerful with their weaponry. Although they couldn't kill a youkai the bullets hurt like hell, and the scars took decades to heal. He had a few scars now from the World War II. The soft snores of Kagome took him out of his musings, he reached over and cradled Kagome and Arimaru in his strong arms and carried them into the house. His servants and staff stood in shock as they watched him carrying a human woman with a youkai child in his arms. They were in more shock when they caught her sweet scent mingled with their lords.

Sesshoumaru heard the whispers and decided he would deal with them later; right now he wanted to rest with his family. Making it to his quarters he laid Kagome and Arimaru on his massive bed. A small butterfly youkai came in and turn down his bed before placed his family on the soft satin sheets. The small youkai proceeded to gather night clothes for Kagome and the pup. She then undressed Arimaru and put on some silk sleeping pants. The butterfly went to undress Kagome but Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Take Arimaru to the young lord's suite Catalina."

She bowed and carried the pup to his suite. She smiled. Finally, after a long wait she would be useful. Catalina looked at the small pup in her arms, he smelled like them both but he was a full youkai. Arriving at the suite, she slide the shoji open and took in the scenery. The last pup to stay in this room was Lord Inuyasha. Her mother decorated this room, clouds on the ceiling, a forest backdrop on the walls with colorful butterflies, various flying youkai birds, and pink and white cherry blossoms. Large windows and a balcony let in the night sky. The full moon illuminated the nursery. A cluster of paintings on the left wall would show the pup the strong bloodline he was a part of. Catalina saddened when she saw both the baby and adult picture's of Inuyasha. He had died defeating Naraku. She laid Arimaru down on the oversized bed and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams my lord."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and allow a small smile to grace his normally cold exterior. Her beauty was radiant and after all the years he still felt a need for her. He undressed her painstakingly slowly making sure to commit to memory all her sweet curves. He looked at the gown that Catalina gave him and decided not to clothe her. He needed to feel her smooth skin against his. Sesshoumaru undressed quickly and embraced his mate inhaling her soothing scent he allowed sleep to overtake him. In the morning they would have much to discuss and a mating ritual to complete.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

In the middle of the night Sesshoumaru awoke to the whimpering sounds of Arimaru. Gracefully he padded to his son's room to see what the problem was. Upon entering he saw that his son had taken his true while sleeping and according the movement of his limbs was currently running in his dreams. He smiled at the pup and picked him up out of his bed and rocked him gently. Sesshoumaru's mind wondered had his father felt this much joy when he was born? Of course if any of his servants, save Catalina, observed him during this tender moment he would kill them instantly. He did have a reputation to uphold.

He was proud to see his son was already as powerful as Inuyasha in his prime without being fully trained. He speculated how much more powerful he could become with the correct training. One thing though, he could not understand why his son would not keep his humanoid shape in his sleep. Sesshoumaru sniffed her air and smelled drops of poison dripping on the floor. '_So he is indeed a poison youkai.' _ The small white fluff ball in his arms would someday be the next Taiyoukai. There was so much to teach him with so little time. He only hoped that Kagome would understand the harshness to come and not purify him.

Kagome woke up alone in a strange room. The dull throbbing pain on her cheek reminded her of the falling out she had with her mother. Tears filled her eyes when she remembered she vicious names her mother called her. Yes she was not a perfect shrine maiden anymore. Nor was she the innocent little naïve girl she use to be but she wasn't a whore either. When did everything become so black and white? Kagome got up and looked down at her nude body while stretching. '_Damn did he just take me, where are my clothes?'_

"This Sesshoumaru did no such thing miko, and what you had on barely qualified as clothes. As Lady of the West you will not be seen in anything less than perfect."

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, "GWAAHAHAHAHA Sesshoumaru you could have knocked."

Raising his eyebrow he replied, "This is my room Kagome."

"MAMA!" Arimaru decided to make his presence known.

Kagome quickly covered up and held her arms out for her baby, "Hey there little man, sleep well?"

Arimaru barked and yipped his answer but of course Kagome didn't understand him. "I can't wait until you can talk."

Sesshoumaru inwardly growled he knew the child was faking_. 'Surely she knows he is as intelligent as she is_.' "He is talking. He said he had a nightmare but was soothed by his father."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You can really understand him?"

"Indeed. He is speaking Inu," he answered. He wrapped in strong arms around her waist and kissed her mating mark.

Kagome felt chills run down her spine at the gentleness of Sesshoumaru but dismissed it quickly. "No wonder we would find stray dogs sitting there listening to him."

"To them he is an alpha male. To him this Sesshoumaru is the alpha," he answered her as he unwrapped his arms. His cold façade was now back in place as he walked towards the door.

Remembering that Sesshoumaru said he comforted Arimaru last night she asked, "Ah…so you saw him as a puppy huh?"

"I did."

"Well why does he do that? I know he is a dog demon but dag," she huffed. The first time she saw Ari in his true form at night was when it was time to feed him. Their first night together was a rocky one. Kagome being a typical new mother was scared she would break her son all together forgetting he was a youkai. When she picked him up he was a soft white furry puppy. His sharp talons nicked her causing her miko powers to reach and slightly purify him making him turn back to his humanoid form.

"This Sesshoumaru does not know, however, I will research it."

Kagome's stomach growled and Arimaru howled in laughter. "I guess my stomach speaks Inu as well."

"Come."

Kagome follow Sesshoumaru thru the maze of hallways. Her youkai senses were going into an overload. There were so many new scents to catalog. She guesstimated that there were about 100 youkai servants most of which were rabbit, inu, or butterfly youkai. There were other scents but she did not know what they where. She admired all the large paintings of Sesshoumaru's ancestors on the panels of each hall. "Where are we going?"

"To break our fast," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Will you have raw food for Ari, he won't eat normal food," Kagome said. That too had been one of the things she found out the hard way.

"Yes."

Two large shoji screens opened and revealed a bright dining hall. The glass dome allowed the natural light to illuminate the entire room. It was a simple room with yellow walls, and plenty of plants. A long beech wood table was in the middle of the floor with twenty-two chairs engraved matching chairs. The grand crystal chandelier was the only extravagant item in the room.

She then noticed a small room with a simple cherry wood low table and blue pillows filled the sweetest smelling food in it_. 'I wonder why we are eating in there.' _

When a rabbit youkai opened the doors to the room it revealed a garden. "WOW!" she exclaimed. Arimaru jumped out of her arms and ran in the never ending grass. "This is beautiful."

Sesshoumaru watched as his son ran in the field at top speed. To the human eye he looked like a blur of silver. "Kagome there are some important matters we must discuss after breakfast." He looked over at his mate with disgust as food was horded into her mouth. _'Obviously her time with the hanyou had affected her manners'_

Kagome looked up slightly and in a gulp she said, "Sorry, It's just been a while since I could afford to really eat. All my money went for Ari's care and his food, whatever was left over I gave to my mother to pay for babysitting."

That gave Sesshoumaru yet another reason not to like his "mother-in-law." She did not take very good care of his mate. She did however love his son. "Finish your meal I will hunt with Arimaru."

"Hunt, wait a sec he is a kid no guns Sesshoumaru he is too young."

Smirking he said, "Very well then." He bolted off in the direction of his son_. 'What Kagome doesn't know won't hurt her, or me_.' Yes he was still aware of his mates blazing temper. Arimaru was an Inu youkai and as his father the game of hunting was one of the strongest bonding experiences he was missing.

Sesshoumaru witnessed Arimaru scarring one of the rabbit youkai children who worked for him. He sat back and watched the usually carefree child show his authority. Arimaru growled at the young youkai when he killed the bird he was chasing. The small rabbit child ran and Arimaru pursued him, successfully tackling the kid to the ground and he bit down into his neck forcing him to submit.

Sesshoumaru saw the red cloud his son's eyes for the first time and stepped in. "Arimaru."

Hearing his father's stern warning he slowly backed away from the wounded rabbit. Arimaru looked up and his father hoping that he did not disappoint him. He barked 'Sorry alpha male."

Sesshoumaru turned his back and said, "Let us hunt." He heard Ari yipping happily.

They walked and talked quietly together. Arimaru told Sesshoumaru all about his life and his abilities to track his mother to and from work. In truth Arimaru knew what his mother did and had attacked her customers on many occasions. Arimaru also knew his mother was mated. He told of the bad things his grandmother said about his mom while she was working. Which made them both growl. Arimaru was a very smart child but yet was unable to talk, which baffled Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you not speak?"

"I can talk but mom likes it when I bark like a puppy," he said using words for the first time. "There are many things I can do that mother don't know about."

Sesshoumaru did not like that his son lied to his mother, even if it was to make her feel better. He picked him up and stared into his eyes. "The heir to the Western Lands does not lie, Arimaru," plucked him in the nose.

Tears welled up in his golden eyes. Such a small move made a huge impact on Arimaru. Kagome never disciplined him therefore he didn't really respect her; although he loves her and maybe honors her a little.

"Do not cry," Sesshoumaru stern voice said. "You will never show weakness from this day forth. You are the son of this Sesshoumaru and this Sesshoumaru shows no weakness."

"Yes father," Arimaru whimpered.

"Now go hunt and bring back your kill," he said turning on his heel walking in the opposite direction. '_What is the pup thinking? True Kagome is pure and kind but Arimaru should know not to take advantage of his mother's love'._ Sesshoumaru went to watch his son hunt. Masking his aura he watched Arimaru take down a doe. '_Good he has natural talent'_. He noticed that his son took too much pleasure in drinking the blood on the animal and went to stop him before he became drunk.

"Arimaru cease."

"But father it taste so good," Arimaru said in a drunken stupor. This wasn't his first hunt but never had he caught a dear. He had killed a couple of cats and even a few dogs who threatened his family, but never fresh game.

Sesshoumaru yanked his son up and plucked his nose again, "My word is final Arimaru."

The inu whimpered but did not cry. This was the first of many hard lessons to come for the young heir.

After chastising his son Sesshoumaru showed Arimaru the proper way to skin and section off his kill. He noticed the intensity in his eyes. _Inuyasha eyes._ Sesshoumaru decided to tell Arimaru about his heritage, including the story of his hanyou brother.

Back at the castle Kagome was enjoying the pampered life. Catalina made sure that her every wish was met while the master was out. "My lady are you enjoying your soak?"

"Oh yes Catalina this is the best bath I have had in ages. I didn't know there was any private hot springs left."

Catalina smiled at her new lady of the west. So many centuries of search and finally she is home where she belongs. The hardness of her dancing life showed on Kagome's face. The dark circles under her eyes and the faint scents of cigarettes and liquor still stained her skin. Catalina called in two inu youkai to wash Kagome and get her ready to receive Lord Sesshoumaru for dinner.

"My lady I must see to it that dinner is prepared on time," the colorful youkai said bowing.

Kagome gasped her shock. "Dinner how long have I been in here?"

"For a little over two hours my lady, now relax, you are the mistress of this palace we are here to serve you."

Kagome looked at the gentle butterflies face, she reminded her so much of Kaede. She sank down deeper into the warm spring water and sigh. She missed her friends in the feudal era. Often Kagome wondered how different her life would have been if she had just stayed there with Sesshoumaru. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off. The two inu servants came and washed her hair lulling her into a deeper sleep. They rinsed, dried her hair and body and took her into her bed. One inu pulled out a simple pink kimono with white flowers on the sleeves and a white obi, while the other youkai massaged Kagome down with scented oils. Once she was finished they dressed the sleeping miko into her kimono quickly without waking her.

A few hours later Catalina came to get Kagome and noticed she was gone. Panicking she turned into her true form to find her. The large butterfly flew all night long to find her lady but nothing was left of her scent. Finally defeated she fluttered towards the aura of her lord to tell him that Kagome was missing. Before arriving back home she looked around and spotted an old beat up Civic with the faintest scent of Kagome in it. Catalina quickly followed the car to a vacant building. "What in the world…"

Sesshoumaru and Arimaru sat under the starry night. "So mother loved my uncle but mated you?"

"Yes."

"Will I mate someday?"

"Of course, it is expected of you."

"Are you going to die like your father?"

"Perhaps, one day."

"Would you die for mother?"

"Yes."

For the remainder of the night Arimaru asked Sesshoumaru innocent questions like this, suddenly the youkai lord felt the tug of his mate. "Come Arimaru."

Sesshoumaru speed off in the direction of Kagome frantic aura, while Arimaru obediently followed his father's swift footsteps. He felt Catalina hovering above him but did not spare time to glance her way. '_Who dares takes what is MINE_? _No matter they will pay dearly for touch my mate', _he thought allowing his aura to seep out.

Flashback:

Kagome finally woke up after much protest of her growling belly. She stretched and looked down at her beautiful kimono. '_Catalina',_ she thought.

"My lady you have a visitor," one of the inu servants said. "She is waiting for you outside in the garden."

Kagome loved surprises and ignored her gut feeling that was telling her it was a trap. "Oh really who is it?"

"It's a surprise my lady. Allow me to carry you to her." Before Kagome could protest the youkai picked her up and jumped from her balcony down into the garden.

Kagome was feeling uneasy about meeting a stranger in her garden. "Um…thanks."

"My pleasure," the youkai said in an evil voice. She then hit Kagome in the back of her head knocking her unconscious. Her inner beast woke and called out to Sesshoumaru.

"Take her to the car," a woman's voice was the last thing Kagome heard.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Catalina felt the urgent cries of Kagome's aura. Then she felt Sesshoumaru and Arimaru running in her direction she desperately wanted to help Kagome but she couldn't she was only a butterfly youkai and not a fighter. She just hoped her lord would arrive in time. Catalina peeked into a crack in the door and saw the two Inu youkai that she had given charge over her lady's care. She gasped… '_What in the world._' They were physically tormenting her. Slapping her in the face and kicking her once she was down. Then a woman appeared, she could not see her face. She sensed no youkai aura radiated from the woman rather a holy power. Catalina silently prayed that her master would hurry.

Sesshoumaru sprinted as fast as he could in the direction of his mate but something was off. Her calls would stop periodically, the flare up even more powerful then before. Arimaru's growls were intensifying as if he could feel his mother emotions. '_There has always been a unique bond between mother and child. Perhaps she has a link with him as she does with me.'_ The demon lord was doing all he could to not go into a bloodlust. After 500 years of not having Kagome, his miko, by his side his beast threatened to make an appearance, which would prove dangerous for the entire city. Unlike Sesshoumaru, his inner demon when provoked by the kidnapping of a mate or child would destroy everything in sight until the pack member was returned. In modern day Japan, his true form would tower over most of the skyline. The military would think of him as a threat and attack him furthering his fury. He spared a quick glance to his son. His little red eye's and long white hair reminded him of himself as a pup, always prepared for battle. This, he assumed, would be the first major fight for his mother. He hoped that the pup wasn't too spoiled and would be able to hold his own. The poison dripping from Arimaru's claws and the miasma flowing freely showed Sesshoumaru that his son desperately needed training.

Arimaru saw Catalina and in his blood lust wanted to attack her thinking she had something to do with this. When she bowed and bared her neck he felt hi youkai calm slightly.

"MAMA!!!" he yelled out successfully alarming the kidnappers that they were there.

The two inu's came out of the building attacking. Using their claws they attacked Arimaru, who dodged each attack with ease. For a child with no training, his natural ability to evade his attackers amazed his father. Sesshoumaru wanted to stand back and watch but there was no time for that. He growled out a command to his son to handle the bitches, he was going after his mate.

Sesshoumaru entered the dark build and searched for Kagome's aura. The small amount of his youkai that was inside of her was diminishing which meant someone was purifying her. '_But who else in this era had that power?_' He attempted to use his mating connection with her to force to her come to him, but there was no response. There were no scents in the room and oddly enough no noticeable auras. He suddenly felt some type of power assaulting his person. He growled at the annoying spark of spiritual energy. He searched the room but still found no one. '_Illusions, it must be a kitsune._' But he had personally killed all the kitsune in the west. They were a bothersome race after power and he was the only youkai mentally powerful enough to withstand their tricks.

He went through a door and saw Kagome sitting there with her hands tied behind her back. Upon his entrance, her blood and tears assaulted his senses. His beast began to break away answering the primal call to protect his mate. Her battered small frame shivered. He walked over to her but was pushed back by a weak barrier. He started to break it when he saw the two inu bodies thrown in by his enraged son. Smirking at the brazen boy he lifted Tetsusaiga which was glowing red and swung it.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed out. She felt as is someone was ripping her soul apart. Her inner youkai had awakened to protect her from the Inu that were attacking her, but her miko powers also emerged, killing her youkai. Her body was destroying itself not to mention that the person who kidnapped her was somehow familiar to her but in her bloody rage she couldn't think. Her eyes now stained with a bright red and pink luster were ready to attack but who she still didn't know. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru and Arimaru were there but could not reach out to them. Somehow whomever trapped her knew she was a miko and a youkai and was experienced enough to make her powers dormant. '_Why me?' _she thought. He head was throbbing from being slapped around. All she remembered was the bitches telling her that they couldn't wait to feast off her blood and to make Sesshoumaru theirs. 'So they kidnapped me to have my mate,' her youkai decided to chime in. Unlike Kagome, her inner youkai, **Mesuinu she affectionately called her, was screaming out for the life blood on the insolent cunt's that dared threaten her pup and mate. She felt her claws grow, but her miko powers surged as if trying to calm her. _'This must be the way Inuyasha felt being a hanyou.'_ She felt confused, she needed to protect her mate and her son but her kind miko heart wouldn't allow it. Then she felt something hit her, she looked at saw Sesshoumaru hitting the barrier. She screamed out in agony, each time he hit the purple dome it was like him hitting her.**

**Arimaru had no experience fighting as these two full grown demonesses had but he didn't need it. He had more power in his pinky then they both had in their entire bodies. Dodging their attacks was exhilarating to him he longed for blood and decided to take his time with them. The pair of youkai was giving it their all while he was smiling standing there waiting until the last moment to move. Using his toxic claws he sliced both of the females face. Then he used his whip and made them dance. He barked out in laugher at the pair attempting to avoid his energy whip, the smell of their burning flesh made the burning desire to end their pitiful existence more potent.**

**"You will regret the day you touched this Arimaru's mother," he said while hitting the pair through the wall with his tiny fist killing them both and earning a smile from his father.**

**He watched his father hit the barrier and heard his mother scream out. **

**"MAMA!!"**

**"You will not be able to free her mutt," an eerie voice said.**

**Sesshoumaru and Arimaru looked in surprise at the person whom the voice belonged too.**

**"YOU!"**

**"GRANDMOTHER!!!!"**

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Kagome's mother looked at her grandson with distain. "I knew you could talk." She walked slowly in the direction of the two youkai never talking her brown eyes off of them. She had done all this for her daughter. Kagome was her life and she was tired of the besmirched ruins that her travels with Inuyasha and subsequently Sesshoumaru left her.

When her sweet child told her she was pregnant, all her dreams for Kagome were shattered. Then soon after that her father died from a strange flesh eating disease he contracted from an item Inuyasha had given him. Now she was a mother to a miko, who had demonic speed and senses. She was no longer the pure innocent girl she raised but now an exotic dancer and a whore in her eyes. Then there was Arimaru, her grandson. He as a demon pure and simple and as a former shrine maiden she was taught to hate demons. Arimaru wasn't like Inuyasha, a hanyou with some humanity; he was a full blooded youkai, and the heir to Sesshoumaru her daughters mate. In her mind she still believed he placed a spell over her Kagome which was the reason she kidnapped her daughter in the first place.

"There are many things this Arimaru can do grandmother," the toddler looking Inu bit out. Arimaru's claws extended and extra inch as lethal poison leaked from them. His youkai began swirling around him as he invoked an old spell and turning into a younger looking Sesshoumaru. "This one can control his aging just as my grandfather could." He looked like a teenager but a sweet monotone voice. His golden eyes narrowed as she got closer to him. His youkai was offended buy her miko powers and his beast wanted the prickling sensations she was sending against his skin to cease. He knew she was doing this on purpose. This was not the first time his grandmother attempted to slowly purify his inner beast but this was however the first time he would be allowed to fight back.

Many nights after his mother came back from work he told her of the painful things his grandmother did to him. Kagome had confronted her but his grandmother hid her miko powers well. Now was his time to prove to not only his father but the bitch that hurt him all those years that he was strong enough to fend for himself.

Sesshoumaru was truly shocked, no one, save him, knew of this special ability of his father. He watched his son turn into a deadly assassin right before his eyes. Arimaru's adolescent form reminded him of himself when he wanted to battle his father before he died protecting Inuyasha and Izayoi. His heir was on the prowl for his human grandmother's blood. He glanced at Kagome who was also in awe at her son. His anger was renewed seeing her blood drip onto the floor. "Release my mate at once human."

"Muwahahahahahahaha! You think that I fear you? No I don't I am also a miko demon and you will not taint my daughter anymore then you have," she said. A bright beam of pure miko energy turned into a spear. "I will kill you both."

"Die," both Sesshoumaru and Arimaru said in unison.

The battle was proving difficult for Arimaru; he had never fought like this before. His heart strings were being pulled as he remembered the nurturing his grandmother gave him as an infant. She loved him and he loved her. All of the nights she feed him, rocked him to sleep for she knew of his true nature came tumbling back into his mind. His inner beast protested these emotions **_'DON'T THINK FIGHT!!!'_**

Sesshoumaru however was at peace fighting this new foe. He had always held hatred for humans, even after he mated Kagome. Her mother had dared to touch what was his once again and would pay with her blood. He looked at the miko who was tiring and smirked. _'So it has been a long time for her also.'_ His whip seared the delicate skin on her face. Her miko powers were weakening while he was just beginning.

Kagome sat in horror at the events unfolding before her. "NO!" she screamed as her mate and son attacked her mother. A million memories flooded her mind as Sesshoumaru's whip hit her mother. The first time she went through the well to her last dreadful encounter with her mom flashed with each blow Sesshoumaru gave her mother. Her body began to shake violently, she wanted to protect what was dear to her…but her inner youkai held her still telling her that her mate had to defend her. Her mother wouldn't stand a change against two Taiyoukai. Kagome fought against the restraints holding her to the chair, her miko aura starting to spark. _'Why is my momma doing this?'_ she asked herself over and over again but for the life of her she could not understand. Kagome needed to get out of her mother barrier to protect her from the two demons in her life. '_Surely I can reason with them…I mean Ari is my son and Sesshoumaru…well maybe not him.'_ That's when the worst possible thing happened. Her mother began to purify Arimaru.

Sending a blast of spiritual energy towards her grandson, Kagome's mom began purifying the pup right in front of her daughter. Arimaru's face contorted in pain as his youkai began to separate from his body. His long silver hair began turning to dust. Arimaru was defenseless against her attack he looked over towards his mother who was trying her best to get out of the barrier and save him. His heart felt as if it was going to explode in his body. His skin felt like it was melting, the red in his eyes that signaled his anger now turned gold. He shrank down to his toddler size while his demonic soul was beginning to purify. She gave a sadistic grin before Sesshoumaru's toxics claws where impaled into soft human body. "Argh!" she screamed as pain flowed through her. She let out one more blast trying to take Arimaru with her but he severed his grandmother's head.

Now the barrier was down Kagome ran to her mother's decapitated body and cried. Sesshoumaru felt betrayed by her actions, he concern should be with her mate and her son not the bitch that kidnapped her. He coolly strode over knocked her out, picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder. He wanted to punish her but he knew she didn't understand the inu-youkai's feelings.

"Father, why does mother go to her?" Arimaru was confused. His instincts told him hat his mother was wrong. She should have consoled him, he was almost purified.

"Son your mother is human." That was all he could say. She would have to explain her actions and he would have to punish her.

A/N: I want to give you guys a choice either it will be a good punishment or a bad one. Your vote count's.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Jaded for taking time to deal with my craziness Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: I have no excuse for my tardiness other then my addiction to IMVU. Please forgive me and my muse for not updating and if you have the 3D chat hit me up, amorza is my ID. I promise to be quicker the next time. Now on with the show!

Sesshoumaru and Arimaru returned back to the mansion with Kagome in tow. Looking down at the innocent features of his mate Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. After five centuries she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She had a few minor cuts and bruises but her youkai blood was healing her. A slight scowl graced his face as the scent of Kagome's mother hung heavy on her skin. That insolent bitch had the nerve to kidnap his mate, endanger his lands after all he had done to preserve the shrine, the centuries of waiting for the delightful pleasure of looking in his partners eyes and dark miko attempted to even to purify his heir. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to use Tensaiga to bring her back to life and kill her a million times a million different ways. The thing that bothered him more anything was the confusion that Arimaru was going through. Although his young son appeared to be an adolescent in body his mind was still that of a child. Arimaru just could not fathom his mother reasons for going to the deceitful woman he called Grandma. Sesshoumaru glanced at his son and knew that the punishing of his mother would further confuse him. '_This is why she should have stayed,_' he thought ruefully.

"Father I…" Arimaru started but he just turned and walked towards the scent of his room. There were no words for the confliction emotions flooding his mind. His mother was his world. She had never done wrong in his eyes until now. The young heir's demonic instincts told him that he should turn his back on his mother until his father told him it was acceptable to approach her but the human side that knew all to well was telling him to cry and hold on to the woman he adored. Unable to decide he slowly padded to his room. Looking around it for the first time he noticed all the fine details to his suite. He walked over to the large bed that he only slept in once and gracefully lay upon it and looked at his golden clawed hands and admired his transformation. He knew that he would have a lot to explain to his mother because his charade, but more so to his father and lord, Sesshoumaru. Although he had begun the explanation of his true form he knew he was to be punished also. To lie to the alpha was unacceptable. His youkai purred as he drifted to sleep. Tomorrow the punishment would begin for him and his mother.

Catalina saw all the events unfold and honestly was fearful to return to the moon mansion. Not only was her master's mate harmed but the actions of his mate were perplexing. Even for a**batafurai** youkai, she knew that Inu were loyal and Kagome was indeed an inu…something. Not quiet a hanyou but not completely a youkai either. As she fluttered around the night sky she used her x-ray vision to spy on everyone in the house. Unable to ear she could only imagine how her master who was still holding the young woman in his arms was feeling. She watched as he leaned in to kiss her but stopped and looked straight up in her direction. Feeling the implied threat she moved on to Lord Arimaru's room. He was looking at his clawed hands. She could sense the gentleness youkai chiding him to sleep. Decided that he would be the first she would discuss things with, Catalina flew down to him.

Entering his room through the open balcony she glided over to his bed, "Young lord," she whispered.

Arimaru felt her long before she made her presence known "Yes" he answered sounding too much like his father.

Catalina was taken back by the added bass in her young lord voice. She was use to his childish and sweet voice. "Lord Arimaru there is some things we need to discuss about your parents. I know your youkai may have already told you about the punishment Kagome will suffer because she went to her mother's aid. But do you know of yours?"

Still laying on the bed Ari opened his eyes are looked at the sparkling ceiling, "Tell me of my sentence."

"My lord you will have to do battle with Lord Sesshoumaru," she answered in a grave tone. "The last time someone deceived him they died from injuries, although I think he won't be as hard on you young lord but…"

"Do not presume to know what this Sesshoumaru will do Catalina." Masking his aura he slipped in the room unseen. The coldness in his golden eyes made the butterfly youkai six legs shake in fear. Her eyes darting between the two male inu she stepped back instinctively knowing she was in danger.

Arimaru let out an annoyed growl at the intrusion of his father, "Where is my mother?"

"Catalina," Sesshoumaru said not taking his icy stare off his son dismissed the frighten butterfly. He knew this was going to be one hell of a fight. He could feel his son's youkai stirring. Something about it was familiar almost like…Inuyasha. "Arimaru there is no need for you to battle me now. Save your strength."

Ari didn't know if he should yield or attack. Gold meeting gold he conceded but did not let his guard down. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me father?"

Sesshoumaru turned the lights on in his son's room and sat down on the bed with his legs crossed. He was still covered in blood and his clothing was tattered. The demon lord looked around the old bedroom and fond memories of Inuyasha as a pup. Placing a clawed hand to his brow he sighed. "This Sesshoumaru wishes not to uphold the ancient laws that have ruled the silver inu since the dawn of time. Your mother is still human and you have ignorant to your heritage."

Arimaru heard for the first time the heaviness of his father's heart. Typically Sesshoumaru spoke with confidence or better yet an arrogance befitting an aristocrat, this time was different. He spoke like a father.

"However, the laws override the feelings I have for my mate and heir. This Sesshoumaru will battle you and your mother t at dawn. Take heed that I will show no mercy," he bit out bitterly. Sesshoumaru looked into his heir eyes with fervor for blood. "You and your mother will pay dearly for the embarrassment of my name. Let it be known that This Sesshoumaru has no loyalties beyond the code of the inu."

In a flash he was gone. Arimaru broke down and cried. Still young at heart he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance, but perhaps his mother would.

Kagome woke up alone in a dark room she tried to reach out to her son was the overwhelming presence of Sesshoumaru smothered her ablities. "Hey what happened?" Receive no response Kagome stood up and walked toward Sesshoumaru only to have him growl ferociously at her. His eye glowed red in the blinding shadows, she would see his youkai swirling against her miko powers completed overtaking her. "Sesshou…"

"SILENCE BITCH!" he roared in irritation. In his mind he knew she didn't know the unintentional betrayal of her actions, but his youkai could handle no more. It wanted to make her submit to him.

Kagome backed away in fear she didn't know exactly what to do. She whimpered a bit and lowered her head, hoping that he wouldn't kill her. "Please," she whined. However that didn't help. He slammed her against the wall with her fragile neck in his grasp.

"I said silence." She felt the mating bond work its magic and shut her mouth and she went limp like a puppy in his hand.

"Now I want you to hear This Sesshoumaru. You have defied me to the final time mate. Either you will submit or perish. Tomorrow I want you and my heir to show me your throats. I will bite down on it and draw blood. You will not move or speak to me. To do so is the ultimate sign of disrespect thus giving me no choice but to end your lives. Now I want you to leave me before my youkai kills you where you stand."

He released her and stood impassively staring at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the hatred the love….she was scared but she still desired him. She attempted to scurry away and he grabbed her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips and shoved her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Kagome ran out the room at top speed straight into the arms of her son. The tears fell like a heavy rain storm. Her body shook so hard that his body shook. Arimaru looked down at the frail young woman and cried with her. "Mother I am sorry."

She looked into his teenage eyes and smiled, "It's my fault that you will be punished let just hope that your father is feeling merciful."

Ari for the first time picked his mother up and carried her to his room. He could no longer stand to see her in that state. She had always been strong even when she was dancing for money to take care of him she was the pillar of strength_. 'How dare he reduce her to this_,' the thought with anger. He would make his father pay for this.

Kagome felt herself falling asleep in a soft bed. In her dreams she was always back in the feudal era fighting along side of her friends and Inuyasha. She loved that foolish mutt more then anything. Well that was until she first laid eyes on Sesshoumaru. Then it all went to hell. Why didn't she stay? What made her turn and run like a child? Sesshoumaru had saved her and even mated with her. In this dream she thought long and hard by the Tree of Ages but never came up with anything. Then he would just appear, pissed with his claws leaking its toxins on the ground. He would growl and thrash his sharp teeth at her before killing her at the base of the tree. Then he would weep at her dead form and drink her blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Mother… mother you are having that nightmare again!" Ari yelled shaking her awake.

It was now morning time to face her love and possibly her executioner. She looked at Arimaru her sweet little boy. '_Well he isn't so little any more,'_ the regretfully thought. She had been the cause of him deciding to become stronger. If it wasn't for her running from Sesshoumaru none of this would have happened. Her hand went down the mark where the jewel was now in her body. That was something she still didn't understand. Even after all this time no wish was good enough and it remained there inside her side.

Mother we need to get ready. I will fight to my death to protect you," he vowed. He knew he had no chance…hell no even a fraction of a chance but for his mother he would do anything.

Kagome decided that now was the time to changing into Inuyasha's fire rat that she took with her. Looking in the mirror she looked like Kikyo ...cold. With Inuyasha fire rat as her under kimono and a beautiful silk blue kimono with chrysanthemums and crescents on top she was ready to fight Sesshoumaru if need be. Looking at Arimaru adolescent face, using the last of her miko powers she pointed her index finger towards his right eye pulling out a pink pearl. "I never told you about Inuyasha sword did I? Well I hid it from your father and took it to the future when I left. I hid it in your eye just like their father did with Inuyasha and now I think its time for me to use it."

Ari stood shocked. His mother was going to fight and by using this sword of legends surely she would win. Before he could scream in delight a knock at the door stopped him.

"Lady Kagome and Lord Arimaru of the West please follow me" Catalina said. She had over heard the conversation and knew that this was the end for them both. Surely Kagome would know that the two swords couldn't fight each other…unless she figured out another way.

Sesshoumaru paced in his study. It had taken him all this time to find her and now he may end up destroying his mate and heir all because of a little red tape. Sitting down her decided that he would over rule the law but he couldn't find a loop hole. He could surrender to them giving Arimaru his lands and taking his mate living a peaceful life. The flaw in that plan is that right at this moment Arimaru hated his guts and Kagome well she still loved him however she ad enough miko powers in her to purify him. _'Can this day get any worst?'_

"LORD SESSHOUMARU THE MIKO HAS ESCAPED!!!" one is his generals exclaimed bursting into his study.

Growling he decided that was the end of it. He would silence his mate and his heir. But he would make a game of it. Right as he was planning what to do he heard her scream. "WIND SCAR"

Kagome has made up in her mind 'Fuck Sesshoumaru' meaning she wasn't going to go down without a fight. No submitting this time. She was a grown as woman. He wasn't with her for 500 years his time and she finally grew up, no longer the naïve young girl in love with Inuyasha or even the girl child that begged him to protect her. Now she would protect herself. "Catalina I'm sorry"

Arimaru took that as his sign to attack. Using his poison whip he slashed through the butterfly without a care. He picked her mother up and ran as fast as he could, killing all those who dare to block his path. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body. Silently he vowed to protect his mother.

Kagome whispered her plan to Ari as they ran through the maze like mansion she would use the wind scar to buy them time. He would turn into his true form and flee leaving her to deal with Sesshoumaru alone. Of course he whined but for the first time in his young life she looked at him is a fierce determination. She would do this alone and he would have to obey.

I want to thank all those who are reading thing fanfic thus far. I think I lost my beta so if there are any of you readers who see any grammatical errors please point them out and I will make the necessary changes. Also if you are a beta and are willing to take on this fic please email me at mrskgoodmanyahoo. com. One more thing, the next scene will be a battle as I said before you guys had a choice between a good or bad punishment. This chapter will give you want you wanted. Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Stripped

By K.C. Goodman

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: This chapter will be a little different from the rest of my story. It will be from Kagome's and Sesshoumaru point of view. This is also the end of Stripped. It started as and awesome one-shot and because of the wonderful readers and reviewers asking for more I gave more. Thank you so very much for reading Stripped I humbly bow down to you in appreciation.

Kagome POV

'_I am tired of running. I am tired of being weak. I am fucking tired of being saved by everyone all the time. Since her last battle I have changed. I am a mother and strong independent woman and I refuse…REFUSE to be protected. I will protect myself.'_

I looked around to survey the grounds which this battle would be fought on. It was eerily reminiscent of the final battle with Naraku. '_The difference is I am fighting Sesshoumaru'._ I felt my miko powers come back at full force. The Shikon Jewel in my side flew out and circled me creating a barrier around me. I felt alive_. 'I am alive_. _Yes I know Sesshoumaru, my mate, protected me from Naraku after all my friends died but at what cost? He took my innocence, my life, my everything from me. He controls even my free will. So in retrospect am I his mate or slave? I raised Arimaru alone, took my clothes off in front of drunken lust filled men just to feed my family. And for what? My mother betrayed me she even went so far as to attempt to purify my child'._ After that thought I felt the youkai within me burn with anguish. '_I will win this clash and reclaim my liberty. This time I will be the lone victor.'_

Sesshoumaru POV

'_After the wind scar hit my mansion blowing the right wing clean off, I was livid. I knew who was responsible for it…Kagome. I sat there as each of my generals pleaded with me to act now. I was already in a conflict with myself. She is my mate. She is MINE. I was confused at her actions. Had I not protected her, given her my heir, destroyed her mother? I alone have loved Kagome. This was my thanks, utter insolence. I had even come to her giving her my mercy and she refuses in the display of disrespect to my home. She had to die'._ When I stood up and the coldness returned_. 'I had not felt this feeling since I kill that wretched hanyou'._ "Leave me," I told my generals. '_This was my battle alone. I would kill Kagome'._

Walking towards my weapons rack I looked at Toukijin. The blade made from the demon spawn of Naraku, the one who broke Tetsusaiga. I then looked at the white haori with red patterns each sleeve and white hakama that I wore five centuries ago protecting my mate. Dressing myself in my warrior's gear that I swore I would never again wear, I fastened my gold and sapphire obi tight. I felt my face turn to stone, impassive and cold again. I pushed Toukijin through my obi, fastened my armor on and looking in the mirror. '_Perfect_,' I thought. Then I heard her call me out. She called out to death incarnate…Sesshoumaru.

Kagome POV

'_I grew tired of waiting for him so I called him out_,' "Sesshoumaru!"

'_Before I could blink I saw him stalking me, walking as slowly as he could. His golden eyes on me, arousing me, angering me, daring me to make the first move. I couldn't breathe, my heart raced. He was as beautiful as the first day I saw him'. _Then I realized he was my opponent not my lover or protector. _'This was what I wanted…right? I wanted to prove myself to myself.' _Steeling my will I held Tetsusaiga the same brash way Inuyasha would have._ 'I am ready to win or die…I would WIN!'_

Sesshoumaru POV

'_I smelled everything, my senses were heightened ten fold. She stood there defiant, proud beautiful. I scanned the area for Arimaru and found he had fled.'_ "Where is my son?" '_She looked at me and pointed Tetsusaiga at me like Inuyasha'._ That's when I noticed she was wearing his fire rat, a blatant contempt of everything I hold dear_. 'I can stand no more'._ Narrowing my eyes I attacked her at full force, "Die Kagome!"

The battle

Metal clashing against metal, wills and wills, a lovers quarrel to the death. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and he and Kagome was at a stale mate. Her youkai was strong and fused with her miko powers it made them even in strength. She was smart using his own weight against him but he was wiser in battle then she. That was his advantage. She swung wildly showing him she was not a use to the weight of the Tetsusaiga. He smirked, his claws connected with her sweet flesh. Her blood burnt him causing him to retreat. It was her time to smile she had at least hurt him, so even if she lost she could die knowing she caused him pain.

Her victory was short lived. Sesshoumaru pointed Toukijin at her and paused. Puzzled she looked on at him. '_He doesn't want to harm me'_, she thought. When he lowered his head hiding his eyes behind his bangs she knew she was wrong. The waves he sent from Toukijin were far larger then any he sent at Inuyasha. She froze in fear. The jewel rotated around her protecting her from the blast. Then Tetsusaiga pulsed with power given he the strength to fight. That's it the wind scar…. "WIND SCAR"

Sesshoumaru knew that's what she was going to do, "Dragon Strike"

This would be a battle of powers. Of course Sesshoumaru won. Kagome was hit hard with his attack and she flew in the air. He didn't give her a chance to hit the ground, grabbing her by the neck he placed her at eye level, "Kagome."

All she could feel was a burning sensation all over her body. The blast hit her so hard that her barrier broke and the Tetsusaiga flew from her hand. She lost and now it was time for her to die. She heard him say her name but she refused to open her eyes.

"Kagome answer me," he said. He looking at her she lost the dual with one attack. She never even touched him. Tattered clothing and open wounds adorned his mate. He felt guilty but it was she who challenged him.

Finally she gathered the courage to look her assassin in the eyes. Once she did he kissed her. He could have ended her life but instead he kissed her. Her arms flew around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Passion ignited within her, she no longer wanted him dead nor did she want to fight, all she wanted was for him to love her. "Sesshoumaru, oh I wish that we could begin again."

The Shikon Jewel glowed and the world turned black. Sesshoumaru growled protectively and held Kagome tight. A bright blue light engulfed them both. They were teleported back to the feudal era. The final battle with Naraku and all the events where playing out exactly the same. Sango and Miroku had just been engulfed by his wind tunnel. Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru. His cold glare returned he disregarded her and he attacked Naraku head on. He remembered all to well how this fight went and he was determined to save his mate and his ward. Kagome couldn't move. Things were going faster then she could react. She felt her arrows on her back and her bow in her hand. _'I have to change the past in order to change the future.'_

Naraku grabbed Shippo and laughed at her, "Would you kill your own son miko?"

Grabbing her arrow she aimed, "Get your hands off my kit!" she let go and head Shippo 'NO'

Sesshoumaru stopped protecting Rin long enough to grab Shippo and toss him towards Jaken. The imp caught Shippo. "Great throw my lord…GWAH!" Naraku impaled Rin, Kanna, Kouga, Kohaku Jaken and…Shippo.

"SHIPPO!!!" Kagome screamed she had hoped this time would be different.

Sesshoumaru was enraged, after five hundred years of thinking how he would have done things differently it was for not. Decided that his only chance was to save his brother, "Inuyasha we will work together to defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha was exhausted and covered in his own blood." I aint working with you bastard I can take on Naraku alone." He attacked Naraku head on nothing think of anything else but his slan pack members and protecting Kagome. "I alone will protect Kagome….WIND SCAR!"

Naraku stood there taking the attack head on, "Fool." His arms extended grabbing Inuyasha. "You are mines." He opened his mouth and swallow he hanyou whole. Sesshoumaru let out and attack but Naraku dodged it. Kagome looked at Kirara as if the neko could read her mind she fetch Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshoumaru…here!" she threw it as hard as she could.

He looked at his mate and knew what he had to do. He had to protect what was important to him at all cost. _'I will protect my mate.'_

Naraku transformation was now complete he was now Inuyasha. Before he could get confident in is new abilities the wind scar and an arrow pieced his heart. Sesshoumaru turned his back on the disintegrating vermin. His eyes trained on Kagome.

Kagome saw Inuyasha again, his black hair and brown eyes, 'love her' was his last words. She looked at Sesshoumaru she then looked at the destruction around her. They all died again. Why did the jewel grant her wish this time? What made this wish a pure one?

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and noticed she smelled pure and innocent again. This was what her heart had wanted to do over. Now he understood why the jewel granted this wish. She was crying in his arm she was confused and for a brief moment he felt for her. He took her back to the village were she told Kaede the events. The old woman cried for their lost and went to bury the dead.

Kagome felt ill, thought refused to allow it to over take her. She didn't want to mate that way again. Instead she went alone to bathe. Once at the hot spring she sat in the warm water to think. Midoriko had been freed but instead of sending her back to her time she made Kagome live out the worst moments in her young life. "Why? Why have you stripped me of everything twice Kami? Why would you torment me so?" She cried for Inuyasha, and her friends, she cried for Rin and Sesshoumaru pack she cried for Kouga she'd even cried for Kanna and Kagura.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take the tears of his mate…he grabbed her and held her tight kissing her tears away. "This time Kagome we will do it right."

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"The jewel knew what was in your heart. You wanted to do things again but not the battle…we need a fresh start my love," he said finally showing his entire heart to her.

With new understanding Kagome knew why her dream always ended with Sesshoumaru waiting for her. He was still waiting for things to be right. And so was she.

The End

A/N: First I want to say thank you for reading my fic. I really appreciate it. Like all my stories thus far this was short and sweet. For all those who reviewed this fic I just to say you really helped me keep going. I took a long break from writing because I didn't know if anyone really liked this story, but I see that someone like it. Again thanks so much.


End file.
